


hand covers bruise

by clairedearing



Series: this has no happy ending [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Character in Established Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, unbeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedearing/pseuds/clairedearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bond attempts, and Q denies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand covers bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Lele said she wanted the rest, and I told her there was no rest. (small drabble sequel for 'what if we could'. Read through once. Written in literally eight minutes.) Listen to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SBNCYkSceU).

"I think you could do better," James says, and watches as Q tilts his head, before he grins, though it's nervous. Perhaps he doesn't know what's brought on this sudden change in conversation, and they're all alone, no work to busy them, and he has no distractions to call upon. 

"What, like you?" Q questions, nearly sharp, and James exhales, and shakes his head.

"No," James says. "No, you're too good for me."

The grin slides off of Q's lips. "Bond - James - I'm not too good for you."

"I think you're too good for King Arthur himself. Jesus, even, if you want to go that far back." 

Q is staring at him now, confused and maybe nervous, and Bond stares at the monitor as it beeps softly, and casts light on the walls, shadowing it.

"What are you trying to say?" Q says, and his voice is cold, and proper. "Because we've been talking for the past twenty minutes and now you've confused me, and I don't like being confused."

"I think," James says, nearly cutting him off, but loosing the confidence. "I think that we…"

"That we?" Q questions, and takes a step forward. "That we what James?"

"Should," James says and licks his lips. "Should happen."

"You think that we should happen," Q says, like someone's just told him they're out of tea, slight disbelief and confusion, and his eyes catch James' own, and search. "Bond, I'm already happening."

"I know," James says, and presses his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

"With someone else," Q says, softly, like he's trying not to hurt James for the millionth time. 

"I know."

"I'm happy -" 

"I know," James says softly, smiling just slightly, cutting him off. "I know. I had to ask, at least."

"James, I'm s-"

"I'm going to take that mission. To Argentina. Alright?" he questions, and takes a step back, feeling like he can breath suddenly, but the air he inhales is too hot, nearly burning, or too cold, nearly frigid, and maybe he can't tell the difference. "We can forget this ever happened."

Q stares at him, lips dry, eyes pitiful, and James hates him. "Is that what you want?"

"It's what I need," James says, and sighs, and walks away. "Goodbye, Quartermaster."

He barely catches Q's 'goodbye, James.'


End file.
